A Boy Like You
by uippioi
Summary: Longing to hear words you never think you'll here. Wanting things you can't have. Then, Hearing those words, and getting the things you want? "Macy...I" Nick whispered in her ear. She put her hand to his heart "Say It Nick" Nick/Macy -Nacy. L.A Set.


Gosh I've really been getting cheesy lately; Maybe it's my new addiction to laughing cow cheese? Hmm…No. Never Mind. If you like this you'll probably like; I'm Your Biggest Fan; I'm Craving For You and My soon to be Multi-Shot Confused ( Which was supposed to be a One-Shot but I got 456 hits on that story so fate has other plans. )

Anyhow enjoy my extremely cliché story.

Mucho's Love, -S ( P.S I forgot to proof read this…Sorry for mistakes )

_**Macy Misa longed to hear those three words from Nick Lucas's mouth. She would go to the end of the earth to hear them. She needed them. I love you.**_** She didn't care if it was romantic or over text message. She needed his fingers to press against those keys. Just for it to buzz through his brain. She needed Nick Lucas like she needed air. **

**Nick Lucas thought Macy Misa was a clumsy, goody two shoes with good grades and great hair and a gorgeous smile that could lighten up any mood. He thought she was Beautiful. He knew Macy like the back of his hand. And he knew his hands pretty well. Nick Lucas was yearning for the day he could hold her in his arms and hug her and kiss her and tell her how much she meant to him. He was yearning for the day he could tell her he **_**loves her.**_** He needed to tell her it was desperate. To Nick Lucas, Macy Misa was his Bonnie to his Clyde and his Wendy to his Peter Pan. Nick Lucas was waiting for the day that she would tell him those three words that would change his life forever. **_**I love you.**_

**Macy Misa loved the things Nick Lucas did to her. She loved the way he could tell what was up with her. She loved the way he always told her things. She loved the way he would ditch class to watch her play volleyball games. She loved the way he had once brushed the hair out of her eyes. She loved…She loved him. **

**Nick Lucas hated that he loved the things Macy did to him. She was the only thing in the world that could make him cry, laugh till his sides nearly burst open, smile like a goofball and he especially the way she licked her lips when she was concentrated on something. He loves everything. He loves her. **

_**Nick L had Logged on to IM.**_

_**Macy has Logged On to IM.**_

_**Nick L: Hey.**_

_**Macy: Hi. What are you up too? **_

_**Nick L: Writing a song. **_

_**Macy: Oh? What about. **_

_**Nick L: It's complicated. **_

_**Macy: Oh…So you don't think I have the brains to keep up now? (:**_

_**Nick L: No. The song. It's about it being complicated. It's a love song kind of. **_

_**Macy: Ohhh…About who? **_

_**Nick L: Um. It's about this girl, that I know.**_

_**Macy: well your hardly writing a song about someone you don't know.**_

_**Nick L: Can I ask your advice? **_

_**Macy: Of course you can. **_

_**Nick L: Say hypothetically, you have this girl who's completely beautiful, talented smart and just brilliant. You love her. ( or him remember its hypothetical ) You don't know how to tell her. You want to tell her so much. But she's your friend. She's a really good one to. In actual fact you don't know how to function without her being there in some shape or form and she inspires you. She makes you write like crazy, I mean you've been through like 20 pencils in the last two days alone writing songs. **_

_**I've written basically an album about this girl. I mean you've. Not I've. What do you do?**_

_**Macy: Wow. **_

_**Nick: I know. **_

_**Macy: You must be in so frigging deep. I'm surprised you haven't proposed yet (: **_

_**Nick: I am in deep. And I believe me a soon as this girl says she loves me. I'll never do anything to hurt her or let her go. **_

_**Macy: That's adorable…All I can tell you Nick is. 'Give love a try.' what's the worst that can happen? She laughs at you. Tells you isn't going to happen. Just hug you? Your in LA anyways. It's were dreams are made of. I've found the one myself. It's also very complicated. **_

_**Nick: Oh really…. I can't wait for tomorrow. We finally get to see you guys after such a long time. I really did miss you. **_

_**Macy: I missed you too. Stella and her aunt Lisa are going to collect me soon. Over-night trip. Good-Night. **_

_**Nick: Sweet dream's Mace. **_

Macy logged off MSN that night heartbroken. He had found her. He had found the one. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't move. Her stomach twisted and her heart sunk. She felt like throwing up. She knew that wouldn't help. She needed him to tell her that he loved her. Even as just a friend. But it wouldn't do. She needed him. In more than one way. She had tried to convince her self she didn't need him in the second way just yet, but she couldn't fool herself.

Nick logged off MSN ready to jump off a bridge. She had broke his heart. He felt a tear prickle down his face. She had found him. She had found the one. He felt like that was the end of the road for him.

"Honey what's wrong?" Nick's Mom Sandy asked running to her son and hugging him. He loved his mom's hugs because they were warm and secure. But he knew that even his moms hugs couldn't camouflage the pain that he was suffering right now.

Sandy knew that her Son was crushed she knew that he was actually in a very emotional state right now. She had never seen anyone this way about a girl. It worried her. He needed the girl. Who ever the girl was. She wanted her little boy back.

Macy had been given a make-over by Stella in the airport toilets that day. She was impressed. Macy would never say out-loud, she looked good. Very good.

Macy was approximately three minutes away from the guys mansion in LA. She knew that Stella knew she was emotional.

Stella couldn't quiet her finger on it. but she knew that her Macy was slipping through her fingers. And she knew it would be the end of the Macy she knew and loved if it or he or she didn't come through for Macy. Stella was clinging to the hope that Macy would be Macy again.

"Were here" Lisa Stella's aunt said pulling up outside a stylish mansion. There was loud music playing. Macy's stomach twisted. She didn't know how to get out of the car. She felt like she couldn't breath. She hated Nick for this.

'People Change and promises are broken…Don't forget to take a breath' Macy sang in her head. She took a deep breath and stepped out of the car. Stella was jumping around. Macy couldn't help but want to get back in the car and drive all the way back to New Jersey. She followed the music with Stella.

"Wow Macy you look amazing" Stella told her taking great pride in her work.

Stella wouldn't admit this but Macy Misa had the least amount of make-up on. She was wearing a pretty dress but she didn't need jewellery or the best shoes to look drop dead gorgeous. Her olive skin tone was enough to make anyone look at her.

Macy was nervous. She had missed JONAS terribly.

Macy and Stella made their way to the opening twin doors. There Macy bumped into a brown hair short hair muscle built Nick Lucas look-a-like. He was gorgeous from the back.

"Oh Sorry…I have a tendency to do things like that" Macy apologized. The body turned around and gave her the biggest hug known to man-kind. It was Nick Lucas. Macy felt like fainting. She didn't know what to do, so she wrapped her arms around the perfect Nick Lucas.

Nick Lucas had finally felt the closest thing to complete he could as soon as he put his arms on Macy Misa. He knew the only thing that could make him complete was those three words.

"Wow. You look amazing" Nick told Macy letting her go to get a good look at her.

"Not so bad yourself" Macy laughed. Nick couldn't help it, he grabbed hold of her once again. And what surprised him was, she didn't pull out. She didn't squirm. She fitted _perfectly. _

Nick Lucas knew it was time. Time to tell the truth.

Macy Misa was counting the clock till she would tell him the truth.

"Macy can we go somewhere?" Nick asked her. Macy nodded letting him take her hand. Macy felt bubbly and nervous.

They walked till they reached a small deserted beach.

"How are you?" Macy asked Nick who looked nervous and scared.

"Nervous…_" _Nick admitted. Macy came closer to Nick. Nick looked down into her deep brown orbs. Her eyes were smiling. There faces were so close. So very close. Inches, centimetres. Nick could feel and smell Macy's hot peppermint breath lingering on his lips. Her hands were gripped to his shirt for support. There lips weren't making contact at all. They were just looking at each other. They needed, wanted to kiss each other. Macy's breath became un-even and heavy. This made Nick want her more. In both ways.

Nick's breath was on her lips. She could taste his breath. Cinnamon and a mix of mint. This was bad. She was two centimetres away from his face. Neither had moved a millimetre.

"I…Nick…I" Macy stuttered not breaking eye contact. The clouds covered the sky. And the clouds burst. Rain began falling heavily. Neither moved.

"Macy, I need to do this." Nick told her. She nodded. He took one quick look at her taking in her lips her eyes…and then pressed his lips against hers. He forced everything he had. All his soul and heart into the kiss. His lips moulded into hers. He could feel these sparks of happiness of completeness. Nick felt high. Her lips followed his as they panted for breath between deep passionate kisses. The rain poured down on them making Macy's hair stick to her neck and checks. Nick's hair flopped down. There clothes became soaking wet. They didn't notice.

Nick lifted Macy onto a giant rock. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Not breaking the kiss. She was so lost. They were both lost. Lost in each other.

Nick licked Macy's bottom lip. She allowed him entrance. His tongue slid inside her mouth. There lips connected as there tongues moved in sync. Macy couldn't believe how good it felt. A moan escaped her lips. Nick then knew that it was his responsibility to never let her go. Ever.

Macy clung to Nick's button down shirt. Her legs were secured around his waist. Nicks hands were on her wrists, to make sure she never let go of his shirt. He felt the rain bash against his back. He felt it running down his face.

Macy felt the emotion burning in his swift tongue movements. Eventually there lungs gave out. They needed air. The pulled there faces away reluctantly. They didn't change there position a tiny bit. Macy couldn't believe how swollen her and Nick's lips were.

"Nic…Nick…" Macy gasped. Nick gasped himself. His brain was trying to function what was happening. That was the best kiss either had ever had.

"May…Macy" Nick panted. Nick noticed how red and swollen Macy's Lips were. He hoped his were the same. Just so it was proof that it actually happened.

"I need…" Macy started. Who knows how long they had been without air.

"I need more…" Nick finished for her. She nodded in approval. He took a massive deep breath through his nose and pressed his gorgeously curved swollen lips to Macy's again. This time he put his hands on her flat stomach. His lips moved up down openly with hers.

Macy knew that she could do this for days. There was too much passion to wear off. The rain continued to fall. Macy's dress clung to every curve. Nick's shirt moulded his perfect 6 pack and toned arms. Macy pulled him closer and closer till his body was almost lying on hers. His tongue battled his way in through her swollen lips. The shape of her tongue against his was magically to Nick. And then came something called stupid oxygen.

They were wheezing and every word you could find in a thesaurus with the problem of breathing.

"Macy...I...I" Nick whispered in her ear. She put her hand to were his heart would be on his chest. She could feel his heart pound like an 808 drum.

"Nick…say it" She begged him. His eyes flickered to her gorgeous brown eyes.

"Macy Misa. I love you" He spoke into her ear softly. She could feel the hoarseness' in his voice. His deepness and how he meant it. "I need you to say it. I need you too"

Nick Lucas was begging her. Begging.

"Nicolas Lucas, I love you" She breathed in his ear. His stomach did a twist.

"I don't know what to say" Nick replied honestly. Pulling her closer to his wet body.

"Who cares about words anymore" She smiled. And he knew she was right.

His lips were stuck swollen for some time now. No sign of deflating. And Macy was proud of herself. She did that to him.

"I love you Macy Misa. You were this close to destroying me." Nick said. "I need you here with me."

"I love you two Nick. I'm not going anywhere" Nick smiled and released Macy from his grasp. Macy gasped slightly. Nick Lucas had smiled. At her. Nick took off his dog tag necklace. Everyone knew what it was. Everyone knew he didn't remove it. He never has, And he was removing it in front of her eyes. He clipped it around her neck.

"Nick…No…I can't" Macy had stuttered. His eyes took disappointment.

"Please? I don't think swollen lips are enough for me" He shivered. There forehead's were pressed against each others.

"It rained" Macy finally noticed. Nick's eyes went wide-eyed. He hadn't realised. And it was lashing it. Nick's hot breath collided against Macy's.

"We better get back, before you catch your death of cold" Nick laughed.

"The party?" Macy asked.

"They've probably left. You can sleep in my bed I can tell you haven't slept in ages" Nick chuckled at Macy yawning. And he lifted her to the house.

Macy's P.O.V.

Nick gave me a piggy back ride to the house. We snuck back in through the back door. Nick's parent's went back to New Jersey for the summer. Giving the boys some space. I was sniffling from the rain. I was changed into pyjama's from my suitcase. I had my now dry hair left in its natural wave.

There was shouting coming from the living room. I hadn't seen Stella in two hours.

Me and Nick found out we had been making-out for an hour and a half.

No wonder my lips were still swollen bad. Nick had changed into a white v neck t-shirt and some PJ bottoms. He was lying on the bed beside me. His bed. Which was super comfy.

"How long?" Nick asked me turning to face me. I bit one of my swollen lips.

"Since November." I sigh. It was eating me alive on who this girl was he loves. He told me he loves me. Could I be? No there's No way. "Nick…I can't do this"

"What? What do you mean?" Nick asked shooting up to sitting position. "I poured my heart out to you"

"I'm your-" I started.

"Macy." He finished for me. "You're my Macy"

"I'm your Macy" I smiled. "I like the sound of that"

"Me too" He relaxed and settled beside me. I sniffled. I was shivering. "How does chicken soup sound?"

"Great" I grinned. I couldn't believe how swollen my lips were. I liked it though. He pulled the covers over my freezing body. He tucked me in and kissed my forehead.

"I'll be right back, I haven't seen Stella yet" He told me.

"of course" He smiled at kissed my lips. I kissed him back. We realised we were forgetting about the soup. He laughed lightly and walked out of the room.

He loves me. L-O-V-E. He needed me. I lied back in the pillows.

**Nick's P.O.V**

I walked into the kitchen. Stella gave me the biggest hug ever.

"Nice to see you Stell" I hugged her back.

"Have you seen Macy? I can't find her" Stella asked me.

"Oh yea she's in my bed. She got caught in the rain. I think she's getting a cold"

"The poor thing. You didn't notice…anything strange about Macy did you Nick?" Stella wondered. Strange?

"No not really. Why?" I answered. Stella returned to the table.

"I don't know, I guess when you guys left for tour, everything was different. I guess I see her in a knew light. Not crazy Macy, she's more…her. And she was nervous coming here, I think there's someone" Stella told me. I knew that person was me.

"Hey I wanna see Macy!" Joe shouted from the couch. "You get her and we'll order the food." I nodded. No chicken soup for her.

I jogged off to my bedroom. Macy was lying there buried in the covers.

"Mace, Joe's ordering…and he want's too see you"

"Of g'course" She sniffed getting out of the covers. It was funny listening to her try to pronounce things with a cold. I couldn't help but notice her lips were still swollen.

"Here wrap the covers around yourself" I took the sheet the top of the bed. I wrapped it around her body.

"If I g'all I'm vlaming goo" She laughed.

"You wont FALL so you wont have to BLAME me." I teased her.

"Oh GaGa!" She laughed with no humour.

"Lady Gaga?" I grinned. She shoved me.

"You know what I meant. I say H-a Ha" She repeated slowly. She bit on to her swollen lip.

"Macy!" Joe yelled picking her up and giving her a big hug.

"Go!" She yelled laughing. She meant to say Joe but it came out all stuffy.

"who's go?" Joe asked putting her on the floor.

"You gno what I meanth." She replied sniffling.

"How do you get trapped in the rain? Did you get lost?" Joe asked.

"You could say dat." She grinned. "God does dis house have a heater? It vreeezing…" I was trying to with hold myself from laughing at her voice.

"She's right it is vreeezing" Joe laughed. She glared at him. "Ok…I'll go turn on the heater"

"How long were you out in the rain?" Stella asked.

"A vile" Macy snuffed. She was adorable there was no way deny it. She could be sexy beautiful, adorably cute and hot. She was amazing. Did I just say she could be sexy?

"Heaters on" Joe announced coming back into the room. I couldn't concentrate on anything that was going on around me thinking about Macy…In not the most appropriate ways. I needed to stop. I was starting to have issue's in my pants. I knew I needed her in more ways than one. And that second way was grabbing my attention.

"Nick looks like he seen a ghost" Stella laughed. I shook my head.

"Oh foods here!" Kevin shouted. "I'll go get it"

I really wanted to kiss her swollen lips she was trying desperately to hide. Stella was looking at her wearily. I think that was making Macy more subconscious.

"I'm going to get another pair of socks out of my toot-case. It's too vold." Macy said getting off the couch. I decided to follow her. I only noticed now she had my necklace covered up very well. I only noticed it because she bent down a little.

I walked after her.

"Joe vut his vair" Macy told me. I'm guessing she means Joe cut his hair.

"Yea. It was dad's idea. You should see the amount of hair products he puts in it" I chuckled. She sighed walking into my bedroom. She fell on the bed.

"Nick…I ugh…You see" She stuttered. I furrowed my brows. She was confusing me.

"What I mean is, I'm not sure what were doing" She huffed.

"Macy, I meant what I said on IM" I told her lying beside her.

"Oh…I understand, today was a mistake it's Ok." She smiled trying to hide the hurt in her eyes. What did she think? That she wasn't who I was on about on IM?

"Macy that girl was you" I whispered in her ear. She turned to face me. When she rolled over she didn't realise we were going to be inches away from each other. "Your lips are still swollen"

"Great" She laughed. I couldn't help it. I leaned over to her face and kissed her. With just as much passion as our first kiss. I nearly collapsed on top of her. My arms couldn't hold me up that well because my hormones were taking there toll as I kissed her. I could feel a growl rip up through my throat. She pushed me off her and rolled on top of me. I was kind of glad since my arms weren't giving me much support.

_Thank You arms!_

She slid in between my legs and began pressing her lips against mine. I tried to control my issue's I didn't want to frighten her. Her breath got un-even. I caught a glimpse of lust in her eyes. It couldn't be. She couldn't be ready. Could she? My breath was shortening.

"We better get down stairs, then" Macy told me looking down at me.

"Nice pyjama's by the way" I laughed.

"Yea, there my favourite" She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Your voice is better" I noticed. She stuck an extra pair of socks on. She got the sheets again and wrapped herself up like a mummy. A crack of thunder echoed outside. Macy shrieked a little, and she found herself in my arms.

"Scared are we?" I teased. She smiled and looked up at me. "Don't worry, I like it"

She tightened her grip around me and suddenly let go as soon as we go close to the kitchen.

"Do you not want people to know about us?" I asked her. She eyed me.

"There's an us?" She asked me.

"If you want there to be" I told her trying to hide my slight embarrassment.

"Really? Of course" She grinned ear-to-ear.

"So you wouldn't mind if I kissed you in front of Stella Joe and Kevin"

"Hmm, it's best not to give them a heart attack while there eating!" She yawned. Her mouth stretched a little.

"Fine" I gave up. She gave me a hug.

"Hey! You guys had plenty of time to catch up" Stella said being completely clueless to our tender hug.

"Sure" Macy smiled and let go. She walked into the sitting room where Joe was stuffing his face with Chinese food. "Nice"

"It's good grub" Joe said smugly. "Well mine is". Macy sat down on the couch and took the chop sticks up as did Stella.

"I never knew your two really talked to each other, no offence" Stella said putting another chopstick full of noodles.

"Were closer then you think" Macy laughed. Stella's eye widened.

"Since when?" Stella raised her voice.

"October last year" I counted on my fingers.

"October!" Joe repeated. "What you hardly ever talked to each other"

"Not true. I skipped classes to see her games. We would hang out" I told them.

"Nick Lucas skipping class!" Stella gasped. "Aw your like BFF's"

"Ya…sure course" Macy muttered. I had to refrain myself from smiling like an idiot laughing. "You see the thing is guys…"

"Me and Macy…" I continued.

"Love each other" She finished.

"Aw! We love you too guys, group hug for BFF's" Stella shrieked pulling us into a group hug.

After a long uncomfortable group hug. Everyone was eating again. Me and Macy were probably the most awkward.

"Guys. That's not what we meant" I told them. Macy moved a little closer to me.

"What did do you mean, I'm totally confused" Stella gushed. I leaned over and kissed Macy full on the lips. I heard multiple gasps. I pulled away.

"I knew it all along" Joe boasted. _right…_

"No you didn't Joe" Stella told him.

"I had no idea" Joe corrected himself. Stella was hyperventilating on the couch. **Great.**


End file.
